


La Caza Salvaje

by Kitarina



Series: Cuentos de Invierno/Winter Tales [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Poniente Au, Stark Au, the winners tell the story, wild hunt AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitarina/pseuds/Kitarina
Summary: Una vez al año en el solsticio de invierno los hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo se embarcan a Poniente en una cacería a gran escala, conocida como la caza salvaje.G.o.t au
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Series: Cuentos de Invierno/Winter Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757464
Kudos: 5





	La Caza Salvaje

Una vez al año en el solsticio de invierno los hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo se embarcan a Poniente en una cacería a gran escala, conocida como _la caza salvaje_. Esta es una tradición milenaria que cada año encuentra más adeptos.

Hace milenios se cuenta, en las crónicas de historia, que Poniente tenía adherido el Reino del Norte que limitaba con las Tierras del Eterno Invierno y las Tierras de los Ríos. Este era contado como uno de los Siete Reinos, su territorio era el más vasto de todos ellos.

Las historias dicen que el Reino del Invierno tenía más de 8000 años de antigüedad, con la regla más larga y más antigua del que se tenga registros. Eran gobernados por los Reyes de la Casa Stark desde su fortaleza en Invernalia. Cuando Aegon el Conquistador desembarco en Poniente, su actual Rey, de ese entonces, se arrodillo y se convirtieron en señores Paramount y Guardianes del Norte.

Los Norteños eran los únicos descendientes de los primeros hombres y adoraban a sus Dioses Árboles. Tenían una cultura muy diferente y tendían a aislarse. No tenían mucho contacto con las políticas del sur. Por eso fue una sorpresa lo que ocurrió después.

Los registros datan que entre 300 o 500 años después de la conquista de Aegon, estos entraron en rebelión contra el Trono de Hierro. La última Reina del Norte en los registros fue Sansa Stark quien era la hija mayor del último Guardián del Norte y dirigió a su pueblo contra los hombres de la Reina Daenerys la grande y sus aliados. La Reina Daenerys era la última Targaryen luego de la traición de los Stark, que asesinaron a todos sus hermanos, padres y sobrinos. Dejándole el deber de gobernar el reino.

Se dice que sus hombres eran más bestias que humanos, que estos podían transformarse en animales y luchar sin descansar. Sus soldados eran lobos gigantes que desgarraban la garganta de sus enemigos. Los Stark fueron los culpables de la casi extinción de todas las grandes casas de Poniente, su guerra destruyó la mayoría de los castillos, salaron y quemaron un gran porcentaje de las tierras al sur del cuello.

La guerra de los Lobos Salvajes diezmo el noventa por ciento de la población y sus miembros fueron los conspiradores de todas las grandes explosiones e incendios de esa oscura época.

La primera es el incendio que quemó la Bahía de Blackwater con toda la flota naval que venía en apoyo de la corona, para proteger la capital y movilizar los ejércitos de la reina hacia Riverland donde los Stark estaban invadiendo. El fuego salvaje derramado en el mar ardió durante un turno de luna completo y hubo solo una docena de marineros sobrevivientes. Las memorias de Devan Seaworth cuentan la horrible situación de la que sobrevivió, en la actualidad existen múltiples películas e historias de estas tragedias y los malvados Stark.

La segunda catástrofe fue la explosión del Gran Sept de Baelor que casi destruyó los cimientos de la Fe de los Siete por completo y elimino a la mayoría de los nobles consejeros de la Reina, casi extinguiendo la Gran Casa Tyrell del Alcance. Las ruinas del templo aún se pueden contemplar, la piedra negruzca es la única evidencia de las cientos de vidas perdidas en ese terrible acto.

El tercer evento solo se descubrió mucho tiempo más tarde, cuando se encontraron las evidencias de las cartas con las órdenes del lobo rojo de iniciar los incendios en las caravanas de comidas que viajaban a la capital por la orden de la Casa Tyrell que alimentaba todo el Reino. Sin comida la mayoría de las personas que no habían muerto por la guerra habían muerto de hambre.

El ultimo evento y el más horrible de la historia de Poniente es la masacre de Desembarco del Rey, donde se usó fuego salvaje para quemar por completo la ciudad y la Fortaleza Roja. Las cifras indicaron que murieron cientos de miles de personas, el peor genocidio de la historia de Planetos, siendo Sansa Stark el líder más sanguinario de la historia.

Los ejércitos de la Reina Lobo no pudieron ser derrotados ni siquiera con los dragones de la Gran Reina Daenerys; Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion.

Los relatos dicen que los norteños parecían estar poseídos, con su piel como el hielo y sus ojos azules antinaturales, algunos también les llamaban los otros, y nacían solo de grandes sacrificios de sangre. Hay historias que dicen que los Stark después de morir aún se levantaban y seguían luchando, que controlaban las mentes de los animales y el clima.

La Fe de los Siete declaro que el terrible destino del norte habia ocurrido por culpa de sus propios habitantes, al nombrar una Reina, ya que cometieron traición. Al continuar la adoración de sus Dioses falsos y alzarse en rebelión contra su verdadero Rey, Aerys II el bueno, a quien también mataron a traición, todo esto provoco la extinción de todos los primeros hombres en el norte. Como decían las palabras de los Stark _Viene el Invierno_ , pero esa vez para ellos nunca se fue.

Durante siglos se creyó en las palabras de los más devotos y los Septones, que decían que la desaparición del norte se debía a un castigo divino, por romper las leyes de los Dioses y los hombres. Hasta que la tecnología avanzó lo suficiente para descubrir lo que realmente pasó.

En un fenómeno climático conocido como _la larga noche_ , donde el _Cometa Rojo_ se acerca a Planetos, esto solo ocurre cada 10.000 años según los registros. La tierra desde la región llamada el cuello se congeló para nunca descongelarse. Los detalles son difíciles de comprender, pero fue algo como un cataclismo, nada divino ni mágico. Todos los norteños perecieron.

Las tierras al norte del cuello fueron cubiertas por densas nieblas y por toneladas de nieve y hielo en el suelo, incluso el mar se congelo. Nadie es capaz de sobrevivir mucho tiempo en ese lugar, sin embargo muchos lo han intentado. Las temperaturas son de mil grados bajo cero y las bestias salvajes que viven en esa tierra son incontables. Toda la naturaleza está en contra de los humanos en esa fría tierra.

Solo hay un día en el año donde la niebla se baja por completo y el hielo y la nieve se derriten. Es un fenómeno conocido como día blanco y ocurre el día de solsticio de invierno, dura veinticuatro horas exactas. Si alguien se encuentra en ese lugar cuando las horas se acaban está muerto.

Los Baratheon, su familia por parte de su padre, siempre han sido grandes cazadores. Participaban religiosamente en la caza salvaje desde que se inició la tradición hace milenios. Su abuelo Steffon había desaparecido en las nieves y nunca habían vuelto a saber de él, todos los grandes Baratheon habían muerto en la caza y era visto como un honor. Pero era aún más prestigioso si salían vivos de ese horrible lugar, donde terribles bestias lo habitaban.

En cambio los Lannister, su familia por parte de su madre, aunque también participaban anualmente, estos necesitaban traer un premio de su participación, una enorme bestia, eso era más importante que vivir. Bastardos pretenciosos. En las últimas décadas, su bisabuelo Tytos, su tío abuelo Gerion y su tío abuelo Tygett habían muerto en la caza.

Este año era el turno de Joffrey de participar, ya que cumplía su mayoría de edad, su hermanastro mayor, por parte de su padre, Gendry, le había contado los detalles más horrendos de la travesía. Joffrey no pensaba que fuera un honor, seria suicidio, no era que sea cobarde.

Según Gendry, aunque nadie más que Joffrey y sus hermanos menores le creían, en el norte no solo había bestias salvajes. Había buscado más relatos por supuesto. Los enormes lobos huargos eran más altos que los caballos y viciosos cazadores, los osos marrones tan grandes como los automóviles y más resistentes, los ciervos negros eran enormes bestias, con terrible fuerza en los cuernos, los alces como motocicletas gigantes, tenían una enorme fuerza bruta, los caballos salvajes y gigantescos eran caníbales de su propia especia, los gatosombras eran pequeños como gatitos pero no por eso menos salvajes, los leones lagartos que dominaban los bosques pantanosos y los arrastraban a lo profundo, los enormes cuervos con tres ojos vigilaban cada movimiento. Pero luego hablaban de las otras bestias, las que nadie hablaba en voz alta.

Los seres que parecían humanos pero estaban hechos de hielo, tan hermosos como inquietantes, los humanoides sin piel como bestias desolladas que se dedicaban a cazar a los humanos, los gigantes, los niños verdes, las arañas y los dragones de hielo, los humanoides de piel de cuervo, pero los más terribles sin duda eran los humanoides que se transformaban en bestias. Todos los científicos negaban que hubiera vida más que de los animales en el norte, pero los testigos eran demasiados.

Había teorías por supuesto, de cómo esas bestias eran los primeros hombres malditos por culpa de los Stark o por algún ritual que salió mal. Los científicos decían que podía haber sido una toxina que cambio su ADN, se realizaban muchas excursiones para atrapar una bestia, pero estas no salían vivos del norte y se descomponían rápidamente a excepción de su piel.

Los rumores decían que cuando su padre Robert era joven se había enamorado de una loba, su padre y sus tíos tuvieron que arrastrarlo antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Los médicos le hicieron pruebas toxicológicas para buscar cambios psicológicos pero nunca concluyeron nada concreto. No había nadie que hable de eso, mucho menos su padre.

Joffrey estaba en su caballo, junto a su hermano Gendry, su hermana Mya, sus primos Lancel, Tyrek, Martyn, Willem, Cleos y su tío Renly. Si había alguien que odie más la caza era Renly. Estaba muy contento en que su hermanito Tommen solo tuviera ocho años y aún le queden diez más antes de participar. A cada extremo de ellos estaban su familia Baratheon y Lannister

Unos caballos más allá, estaban los Tyrell, los Arryn, los Martell, los Greyjoy, los Tully, los Yronwood, los Targaryen, los Frey, los Royce, los Hightower, los Dayne, los Marbrand, los Blackwood, los Bracken y tantos otros, miles de extranjeros. Habían pasado una semana preparándose en el hotel de los Frey, _Los Gemelos del Cruce,_ este era muy costoso ya que en esta época se llenaba de gente que venía a participar en la cacería.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que la niebla baje y se descongele la tierra, observar era un momento mágico. Aunque la ciencia detrás de eso no era nada mágico, pero Joffrey nunca había sido muy bueno en las ciencias. Reviso sus armas por última vez, su escopeta, su rifle, sus pistolas, sus provisiones. El cuerno tradicional sonó con fuerza. Los caballos comenzaron a correr.

Joffrey y sus primos habían sido divididos en grupos de los cuales tenían prohibido separarse si querían sobrevivir en esta ocasión. Su madre le había hecho prometer que nunca lo haría. La mujer estallaba en llanto cada vez que lo veía de la preocupación.

Siguió el caballo de su padre que iba de guía, cruzar los pantanos fue horrible, las bestias los miraban con ojos amarillos aterradores, Joffrey temblaba sin cesar. Parecía que su padre sabía dónde ir, sus hermanos lo siguieron sin dudar y Joffrey se encontró haciendo lo mismo.

Las horas pasaron y no habían cazado ningún animal, el cansancio ya era profundo en sus huesos, estaba aterrorizado, hambriento, vio como lobos gigantescos derribaban personas de sus caballos y los arrastraban hasta las sombras, Alces enormes pisotear a los que caían hasta convertirlos en papilla, osos terribles rasgar la carne de los hombres como mantequilla.

Vio a su tío Renly caer de su caballo y ser asesinado por una bestia como las sombras, Joffrey grito hasta quedarse sin voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Martyn y su gemelo fueron mutilados por los lobos. Tío Jaime perdió una mano cuando su tío Stannis tuvo que cortarla para que una bestia lo atrapo, lo suelte. Vio a Theon Greyjoy escapar de los humanoides sin piel y solo musculo rojo que lo perseguían en bestias como caballos. Vio a Lancel, Mace y Loras Tyrell ser derretidos por el fuego azul de un dragón de hielo.

Tío Gerion lloro por sus hijos pero continúo siguiendo a su abuelo Tywin. Los Lannister se separaron de los Baratheon cuando los primeros comenzaron a seguir a un enorme oso marrón. Joffrey continúo con su padre y sus hermanos avanzando más al Norte.

Luego vinieron las voces, no eran sus voces frenéticas, eran voces cantarinas y calmadas. Luego aparecieron los lobos, los caballos se detuvieron los arrojaron al suelo y escaparon despavoridos, ellos levantaron sus escopetas, las manos de Joffrey temblaban.

El primer lobo gris se transformó en una mujer menuda, tenía un aire salvaje a su alrededor y de importancia, era bella de una manera sencilla. Ella le hablo a su padre, “ _Robert haz vuelto, ven a conocer a tus hijos”._ Tío Stannis y Davos Seaworth atraparon a su padre antes de que pudiera moverse. _“Lyanna sabía que no era un sueño, todos me dijeron lo contrario”,_ su padre dijo desgarrado _, “Siempre he sido real cariño”_ dijo la mujer y pequeños lobos se asomaron detrás de su espalda, se transformaron en niños que eran una miniatura de su padre. _“Ven con nosotros padre_ ” dijeron los niños, su padre comenzó a luchar contra ellos quienes lo restringían tratando de llegar a la loba.

El siguiente fue el lobo negro, quien se transformó en otra mujer no muy diferente a la primera, se veía más joven y traviesa. Gendry se quedó quieto y dejo de detener a su padre _“Arya”_ dijo, _“Gendry te dije que no podrías alejarte de mí, siempre volverás a mí, solo ven conmigo”_ Mya y Davos Seaworth se arrojaron contra Gendry quien se había vuelto salvaje tratando de acercarse a ella.

El siguiente lobo en transformarse, fue el más hermoso que Joffrey había visto, tenía un tono rojizo como el fuego, era majestuoso, el aura a su alrededor era poderoso. En esta ocasión le hablo directamente _“Joffrey has vuelto a nacer, te espere durante años y en esta ocasión trajiste a querida Mya y noble Davos”_ Joffrey entro en pánico, sin dudas la loba pelirroja era la mujer más hermosa que había visto alguna vez en su vida. _“¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo me conoces?_ La loba se rio _“Sansa”_ dijo y pareció que todo el bosque hizo eco. _“Nunca he escuchado tu nombre”_ mintió _“mentiroso, todos ustedes lo han hecho, cumple tu destino Joffrey, no luches contra él”_

Joffrey dudo había algo profundo en su interior que lo indicaban a avanzar y tomar la mano de la hermosa niña. _“Esta vez no estas defectuoso, es tu destino, tómalo”_ Cuando Joffrey decidió avanzar fueron los hijos de Davos quienes dejaron a los demás en las luchas para detenerlo. La mitad de los niños había muerto las primeras doce horas. Joffrey saco una fuerza sobrehumana y arrojo a los niños de su cuerpo, avanzo lo que podía antes de ser detenido nuevamente.

Joffrey estaba solo a dos metros cuando aparecieron los Lannister, su abuelo lo ato y lo subió al caballo antes de correr hacia el sur. _“Volverás Joffrey, siempre volverás, tenemos todo el futuro por delante” dijo el lobo rojo._

Los demás arrojaron su enorme oso y tomaron a sus acompañantes, en sus caballos, escapando de las temibles bestias. Joffrey, Gendry y su padre no dejaron de gritar hasta que cruzaron los pantanos del cuello.

Joffrey tendría que volver el año siguiente y encontrarla.


End file.
